


Hey BooBoo, I Got You

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Angst, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs reassurance about Steve, and Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey BooBoo, I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i know. its like two weeks late but i had other fics to finish lol
> 
> enjoy :)

It's been a long day, and Steve just wants to go home. He want to watch football, and curl up on the couch with Danny.

But it seems like fate has other plans.  
"Steve, it's not safe for your mother here," Cath told him.  
So he put his mother on a plane, and sent her away.  
"Steve, she fired the rounds into the floor," Danny said, as they watched the plane fly off.

Steve sighed. He was going to figure this out. Why had this one woman caused him so much pain?

"Babe," Danny said, knocking on the door into Steve's office. "Let's go home."  
Steve was having a staring contest with his computer.  
"You go," he said. "I'll be home in a little bit."  
Danny wasn't buying it. "Look, jerk. I know you just finished with finding out your mom may be a bad guy, but there are some questions I have, that you left unanswered."  
Steve rubbed his hand over his face, "Danny."  
"No. We will discuss this," Danny grabbed Steve's wrist and pulled him up.  
"Home." he said.  
"Danno," Steve sighed.  
Danny turned off Steve's monitor, and then dragged him to the car.  
"Now what?" Steve asked.  
Danny opened the passenger side door, "Get in."  
Steve slid into the seat. Danny reached in, grabbed his wrist again, and hand cuffed it to the grab bar above the door. He shut Steve's door, climbed in the driver seat, and started home.  
"Danny, why?" Steve asked, moving his handcuffed arm.  
"So you won't run," Danny said.  
"Run form what?"  
"My question."  
"Then let's here it."  
Danny sighed, "Do you really want me to go to Vegas? Honestly?"  
Steve froze, "What? No! God no, Danny!"  
"Then why did you want me to earlier?"  
"Danny, I told you earlier, when you and Rachel fight, the only one that gets hurt is Grace."  
"So you want me to go?" Danny spat out a little to bitter.  
"No. Danny," Steve took a deep breath. "I want you to stay, God knows, I need you to stay. I just don't want to see Grace-Face hurt."  
"Confliction is a bitch." Danny commented.  
They remained in silence until they got home.  
"Danny," Steve whispered, a little unsure.  
Danny turned to look at him.  
"Please don't go."  
"Oh, Babe. Let's go inside."  
Danny undid Steve's handcuffs, and followed him into the house.  
Once Danny closed the door, Steve gave him a bear hug.  
"Whoa! Ok Yogi! Let me stand up," Danny said stumbling to stand.  
"Sorry," Steve said, shifting some of his weight off Danny. "Did you just call me Yogi?"  
Danny smirked, "Well, you came after me, like a bear."  
"Came after you? Oh no. This, is coming after you," Steve started to back Danny up towards the stairs.  
"Are you sure you even have a brain? Or is it just another dick up there?"  
"You only wish I had another dick up there," Steve's voice dipped low.  
Danny sat down on the stairs, he had no where else to go. Steve leaned in over him.  
"Hey, BooBoo, I've had a really bad day. Can I munch on your picnic basket?" Steve batted his eyelashes at Danny.  
Danny cracked up, "Ok Yogi. Only if you don't kick me out of Jellystone."  
Steve kissed Danny's lips. "I won't. There's always picnic baskets to steal, and a park ranger yelling at us for breaking protocol."  
"I hope my picnic basket is the only one you'll be stealing."  
Steve palmed Danny's erection through his pants, "Hey BooBoo, I got you."


End file.
